


There's A First Time For Everything

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2012 NHL Awards, Colorado Avalanche, M/M, NHL Awards, Tampa Bay Lightning, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Annual NHL Awards is a mixture of players from all different teams, some of them have things in common, some don't. And some of them create something to have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the time of the 2012 NHL Awards. Well, we all know that Steven Stamkos was at the NHL Awards to accept the Rocket Richard, and Gabriel Landeskog to accept Calder Trophy. What do these two have in common? Steve Downie. 
> 
> Shameless PWP, with no apologies. Except maybe for quality. *shrugs*

Steven was already starting to tire of all the pomp and circumstance that went along with the Annual NHL Awards, and he had only been in Las Vegas for less than a day. First there was the Red Carpet event, followed by the media scrum, not to mention the fact that they haven't even made it to the Awards Ceremony yet.

As Steven walked the long hallway to his hotel room, all he could do was hope and pray that the Awards Show went by as quickly as possible, preferably without any embarrassing moments. Yeah, getting sixty goals in one season was impressive, but Steven really hated getting his ass kissed by the media that did nothing but ignore or disrespect him and his team during the regular season.

The Awards show was scheduled to start in a couple hours, and as Steven fumbled with the key card to his room, trying to unlock the door, he was already planning on spending those couple hours in bed with Downie.

What he wasn't planning on, however, was opening the door to his hotel room and being greeted by the sight of Downie standing in front of a shirtless Gabriel Landeskog.

Downie stares wide eyed at Stamkos, stuttering for a few seconds, trying to let his mind catch up with his mouth. He knew that there was nothing going on, but he also knew how all this must look to Steven.

"Uh....um, Gabe saw me in the hallway, and he wanted my opinion on which shirt to wear to the ceremony." Gabe holds up two shirts on hangers, one blue and one grey, for Steven to see, proving Downie's point.

Steven enters the room the rest of the way and crosses to the bed, throwing his body onto the soft mattress.  "I don't care. Really."

A look of anger flashes across Downie's face.  "You don't believe me?"

"I do, actually. But that's not what I said."

Steven shifts on the bed, propping himself up on an elbow.  "What I said was I don't care. I'm a realist, Downs. I know I can't be with you all the time and someone has to take care of you when I can't."

The haze of shock finally lifts from Gabe's brain, and he crosses the room, throwing the shirts on the bed next to Steven.  "First, stop talking about me like I'm not here. Second, nothing like that has ever happened between me and Steve."

Steven locks eyes with Gabe and moves to get off the bed and stand in front of him.  "That's a shame, because I was thinking the three of us could have some fun", he says and snakes his hand around the back of Gabe's neck, pulling him close. He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Gabe's, deepening the kiss after a few seconds passed without Gabe displaying any resistance. Steven pulls away and shoots his eyes to where Downie is standing and he is almost not surprised when the look on Downie's face is one of arousal and not shock or anger. Another kind of look flashes across Downie's face, and Steven doesn't miss it. He slinks over to Downie and looks him in the eyes while lightly trailing his fingers down his arms.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. We both know that what we have is special, but sex is just sex".  Downie's face crumbles at Steven's last words, and he feels the need to clarify.  "Unless it's between us. You know that. If it makes you feel better, this can be a one time only thing, yeah?". A smile creeps to Downie's lips and he shakes his head in the affirmative.

A voice comes from the bed where Gabe had decided to sprawl his half naked body.  "Don't I have any say in this?"

Steven shifts his gaze to Gabe and lets a sly smile play across his face. "No one's holding a gun to your head, and I don't exactly see you making a run for the exit. Plus, you look pretty comfortable laying there shirtless on my bed."

Gabe lets out a laugh that fills the small room. "Guess I'm busted, aren't I?"

He then reaches up and grabs Downie's wrist, pulling him down onto the bed. Downie moves to straddle Gabe's hips, and dips his head until his lips are on Gabe's, taking his lower lip in between his teeth. Downie's heart starts to race as Gabe moans into his mouth, and his mind starts to register the feeling of  familiar hands reaching under his shirt and running along his sides. Steven had joined them on the bed, kneeling behind Downie, tugging at the hem of his boyfriend's shirt in an attempt to lift it over his head.

Downie pulls away from Gabe as Steven lifts his shirt above his head and discards it on the floor, along with his own. Downie dips his fingers below the waistband of Gabe's pants, yanking them down as their lips meet again.

Steven starts trailing kisses up Downie's back until he gets to his shoulder blade, where the kisses turn into gentle bites, teeth nipping at sensitive skin. He circles his hands around Downie's waist and fumbles with the button on his pants, freeing it from it's spot. As Steven lowers Downie's pants, Downie trails his fingers down Gabe's neck, chest and stomach until they come to a rest in between his thighs, and he darts his tongue into Gabe's mouth as his hand begins to work at making Gabe moan. In the back of Downie's mind, he can hear Steven shifting behind him, sliding free of his pants.

Downie pulls away from Gabe to slide down his body, leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth to his thighs, and he bites at his inner thighs before moving to take Gabe into his mouth, flicking his tongue in a way that causes a mixture of Swedish and English to escape from Gabe's lips.

"Oh, God....Det känns så bra....fuck."

Downie is momentarily distracted by the familiar feeling of Steven running his nails down his back and grabbing at his sides, followed by teeth nipping at his side. Steven slowly slides into Downie, causing him to moan around Gabe, who in turn throws his head back and growls.

With each slowly paced thrust, Steven grows closer and closer to the edge, and he trails his fingers down Downie's back and around his sides before starting to use his hand to make sure his boyfriend wasn't left wanting.

The deep moans that were escaping from Downie's throat were more than Gabe could handle, and he comes undone with his eyes shut tight and hands desperately clutching at the bed sheets.

Downie is in full sensory overload as his eyes dart up to catch sight of Gabe in the midst of his sweet release and he feels Steven's bare skin on his. He can't hold on any longer, and pulls away from Gabe to lets out a guttural moan as he rides the waves of ecstasy.

All Steven needed was the feeling of Downie's release around him, and he follows him right over the exquisite edge, biting at his lower lip and digging his nails into Downie's hip.

The room is silent, save for the noises of three different bodies trying to breathe and come down off the endorphin high.

Each one of them shifts on the bed until they're in a more comfortable position, which just happened to end up being Downie sandwiched in between Steven and Gabe, legs and arms entangled.

When Steven's mind finally shook the haze and he remembered where he was and why, he looked over Downie to Gabe and smiled.

"You should wear the blue shirt."


End file.
